1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction terminal device, and more particularly, to a portable transaction terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal device having high functionality such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal has been widely used. Services supported by such a mobile terminal device have been diversified. As one of the services, there is a transaction service. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-257878 discloses a technology that can provide a shopping service without requiring a credit card of a user by operating a mobile terminal device carried by the user to receive a service.
A transaction service in which an operator who provides a service performs using a credit card of a customer is still widely used, and a transaction terminal device (transaction terminal device) used by the operator who provides a service is still needed. Particularly, a service provider who conducts an inventory management task or a service provider who supports business activities outside a store such as insurance sales uses a portable transaction terminal device. The portable transaction terminal device has a communication function as in a smart phone or a tablet terminal, and a transaction terminal device having good operability and visibility is needed.
For example, the portable transaction terminal device used by the operator who provides the service needs to have a corresponding communication standard and a plurality of communication functions using different communication channels such that the transaction terminal device uses a mobile telephone network outside a building and uses wireless LAN inside the building.
In addition to such communication functions, a function of reading a credit card is offered to the portable transaction terminal device used by the operator who provides the service. As the credit card, there are a contact IC card, a non-contact IC card and a magnetic card which is still used the most. Accordingly, the portable transaction terminal device used by the operator who provides the service needs to have at least a function of reading the magnetic card. In addition, in order to cause the portable transaction terminal device used by the operator who provides the service to read the contact IC card or the non-contact IC card, it is necessary to provide a secure input unit used to input a personal identification number (PIN) of the card.
As stated above, the portable transaction terminal device used by the operator who provides the service needs to have more functions while suppressing expansion of a housing volume at minimum, as compared to a mobile terminal device for consumers carried by a user who receives a service. Particularly, there are limitations on expansion in a width direction of the portable transaction terminal device. This is because the operator needs to hold the transaction terminal device with one hand. However, such expansion is suppressed at minimum, and when a plurality of communication functions according to different communication standards and a reading function of the magnetic card are offered to the portable transaction terminal device, it is difficult to secure communication quality of at least one of the plurality of communication functions. More specifically, it is difficult to secure communication quality of a communication antenna arranged close to a magnetic head that reads the magnetic card. As a result, the transaction terminal device does not normally complete the transaction using the read magnetic card.